Mickey and Sonic: Tennis Play
by Tashasaurous
Summary: One-Shot cross-over of Mickey Mouse and Sonic the Hedgehog, a parody based on the opening of Mario Power Tennis, in both Mickey and Sonic style.


**Mickey and Sonic: Tennis Play.**

**Author's Note: Welcome to another one-shot story which is a parody of Mario Power Tennis game opening, featuring Disney's Mickey Mouse and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. Another writer's block hit and with another story I wish to begin on once I've posted this.**

**While I'm not normally a Sonic fan and I have tried a few times in the past, I decided to give him another chance with Sonic Unleashed and despite the game not being very popular, I actually kind of enjoyed it. So this is an experiment to see how far I'm willing to go. Plus, both Mickey and Sonic come from worlds with highly anthropomorphic animals(except for Yen Sid and the Mad Doctor from Disney and Dr. Eggman from Sonic as all three of them are human) while being such themselves, so I thought, why not give this a try?**

**I don't own any rights to Mickey Mouse(this version once again more closer to his modern day look-Fantasia, Mickey Mouse works, ect,) or Sonic the Hedgehog(based on his current*non-upcoming live-action movie* look with hints of Adventures of Sonic and Sonic X TV shows as well as Sonic Unleashed). They belong to Disney and Sega.**

* * *

They were quite a pair that many don't see quite often. But Mouseton's famous and favorite hero Mickey Mouse and Mobius' super fast and brave hero Sonic the Hedgehog made an unbelievable team. Especially when it comes to sports(except Golf since Sonic thought it was too slow going for his taste). Today, these two were playing a game of Tennis against two of Mickey's arch-enemies Pete the Cat and Mortimer Mouse.

But this was not any normal game. These teams had qualified for the special Tournament being held in a week and were in the semi-finals. The tension between these two teams were so high that it would make a person sweat with anxiety.

"Eat this!" Sonic shouted, hitting the ball straight at his and Mickey's opponents. Mortimer ended up with a black eye while trying to hit the ball which bounced towards Pete who clumsily hit it after a near narrow miss. Seeing this, the blue Hedgehog turned to his partner in red shorts, "Mickey, heads up!"

"Gotcha!" Mickey nodded, and as soon as the ball came, the mouse whacked it so hard that Sonic leaned back to avoid in being hit.

Not as fast as Sonic's hit, but Mickey's was still too fast for the two clowns to even hit and they ended up missing and crashing onto the ground face first. It was then announced that Team Mickey and Sonic had won.

"Hot dog! We've won!" Mickey cheered.

"Sweet!" Sonic cheered as he shared a high-five with Mickey who laughed happily.

While all was cheery for Mickey and Sonic, both Pete and Mortimer were the complete opposite mood.

"D'oooooooooh! That's just ain't fair!" Pete growled, thoroughly upset.

"Oh! I hate that Mickey Mouse! And I hate that blue Hedgehog!" Mortimer complained, moping as he pounded his fist on the ground in frustration.

While the two baddies were moaning over their loss, little did they, Mickey and Sonic know that from a hidden camera somewhere, they were being watched by a rounded figure wearing purple glasses. Whatever he was thinking as he spied on Pete and Mortimer, an evil plan formed in his evil mind.

* * *

The next day, Pete and Mortimer, who still sported a black eye from Sonic's hit, were were wandering around during the fair which was for the Super Tournament with many crowds, either teams preparing for their next matches, or people simply shopping. The two villains were still moping over their loss against Mickey and Sonic, two unlikely heroes having gotten on so well.

"Mickey Mouse to deal with is bad enough, but that there blue Hedge-dy-Hog boy made it even more harder." Pete complained.

"What we need is to come up with a plan to give them a taste of their own medicine." Mortimer stated, one hand cupping his chin, another tapping the side of his face as they walked.

Noticing a large billboard next to them, the duo stopped to read the banner and found the lining and pictures of many competitors and how far they were in reaching the Finals. These included Minnie Mouse and Amy Rose, Goofy and Tails, Shadow and Knuckles(surprisingly), Donald and Daisy, ect., until Pete and Mortimer noticed one of Mickey and Sonic, both of them posing with winks and thumbs up.

"Just look at 'em. Think they're the best team in the entire universe." Pete rolled his eyes.

Mortimer was about to reply when he noticed something else and exclaimed in dismay, "Wha-!? That's us!" as he pointed at a dull, dry picture of himself and Pete, with miserable frowns. That made them growl angrily at the pictures of their main rival and his new friend.

"Those two pipsqueaks will pay for this!" Pete growled loudly.

"So you two think you can best us, huh!? Well, see how _you_ like a black eye, bluey!" Mortimer sneered as he pulled out a marker, and drew a black eye around Sonic's opened eye, along with a lip-stick look.

"Gimme that!" Pete snatched the marker from his partner and gave Mickey a mustache and girly eye-lashes. "This here's the real you, mouse!"

Unfortunately for the two of them, while they were laughing at their handiwork, sirens filled the air as one of the officers, O'Hara, and Silver the Hedgehog who joined the forces for some reason, charged towards them along with several other policemen.

"Hold it! What do you think you're doing?" Silver yelled out, getting the duo's attention as they gulped nervously in panic.

"Wha-!? It's the cops!" Pete yelled out.

"Uh oh! Run away!" Mortimer cried.

Pete and Mortimer ran towards the Super Dome and paused in the middle of it, looking both in opposite directions from left to right for a way to escape Silver and the police.

"This way!" Pete and Mortimer shouted simultaneously, the former pointing the right while the latter pointed at the right. But as they began to run, Mortimer realized that his partner in crime went into the opposite direction.

"Hey, Pete! Wait for me!" The taller, thin mouse exclaimed as he ran to catch up to him, with the police still hot on their tail.

They went left at first, then to the right again and were chased around the stadium with Silver and the police still close being. The chase eventually went into a dark hallway inside the building until Mortimer noticed a steel door on his left and called out to Pete who back-tracked and saw it. Having no time to wonder where it would lead or if it was just a cloest, the two yanked it open and leaped inside to avoid in being seen by the police.

However, they realized too late that there was no floor but a deep pit underneath them. They simply stood in mid-air for a few seconds before they shared a look that said, '_Uh-oh_' and then went plummeting down below.

"MOMMAAAAA!" Mortimer screamed as he and Pete fell.

By then Silver and O'Hara passed the door with the police, the latter then noticed that it was open and peered inside, but didn't see anything but an empty room and not even looking down.

"An opened door, eh? I'd better check in with the management for leaving these doors open." The chef muttered to himself and closed it behind him before following everyone else to find the criminals, unaware that they missed them entirely.

* * *

As for Pete and Mortimer, they both unknowingly hit a loose, old pipe sticking out of the wall that's been abandoned for quite sometime and crashed onto the floor hard flat on their backs, under a small spotlight in a dark room and were seeing stars.

"A-cha, cha...Who's idea was that again?" Mortimer asked, dazed.

"Yours, you idiot." Pete grumbled, just as the pipe somehow broke free and seeing how long and heavy it was, it fell straight towards them in a perfect line that would land on both of them. Seeing this, all he could do was mutter in dismay. "Uh, oh..."

_**CRASH!**_

It landed on top of them on their chests and both villains grunted in pain in a loud clang.

"Good...point." Mortimer said, weakly.

After a few minutes in pain, Pete and Mortimer shoved the pipe off themselves and sat up, looking around at their new surroundings, the former asking. "What's this here dump?"

"Ohohohohoho..." A dark, a bit comical laughter echoed the room. Pete and Mortimer looked to see a silhouette near several mini screens that viewed the area of the Super Tournament and control settings. When the figure stood into the clearing, their eyes widened as the easily knew who this egg-shaped figure was.

"D-D-Dr. Eggman!?" Pete and Mortimer echoed, scared as Dr. Eggman, the arch-nemesis of Sonic, approached them.

"Hello, Pete and Mortimer. It's good to see you two in one piece." Eggman greeted with a sinister grin.

"One piece is an understatement." Pete muttered under his breath, glaring at the pipe with his eyes. He then asked nervously to the evil scientist. "Um, what brings you here, Dr.?"

"Well, for one thing I can't enter the tournament like you both can, and I want to get rid of that irritating Hedgehog who's the bane of my existence. I also noticed that you two are enemies with Sonic's new friend Mickey Mouse and thought this is a perfect chance to beat them both and ruin the whole tournament." Eggman explained, before pointing to his left.

As Pete and Mortimer looked, more lights turned on, revealing several training equipment which impressed them both. "Ooooooooh." They murmured, impressed.

"But apart from skill, the most important thing that we need..." Eggman continued, taking out of a racket of his own.

"He looks kinda like Humpty Dumpty on a bad day." Mortimer whispered to Pete.

"Oh, shaddup." The large cat grunted, and thankfully they were both unheard, or else they'd be in bigger trouble.

"...Is strength! Ahh ha ha ha haa!" Eggman laughed evilly, only to then end up unexpectedly cough uncontrollably. "Ha-_HACK! Hwaugh, koff_!"

It took him a couple of moments to clear his throat without choking himself as both Pete and Mortimer shared a confused glance before Eggman managed it and sighed. "Whew..."

Recovering, Eggman then demonstrated his own tennis skills by hitting every ball from some sort of machine and he hit them into the net, not once missing. Pete and Mortimer watched in awe as the evil human villain showed off his skills. Afterwards, Eggman quickly put the two bumbling villains into hard work, such as running on a trendmill and a flexing table and such.

For the rest of the week Pete and Mortimer trained while Eggman chuckled evilly while watching the events unfold during the tournament, keeping his eye on Mickey and Sonic who were advancing all the way to the Finals along with others, but only four could make it to the finals and it eventually revealed Team Mickey, and the other remaining team; Goofy and Tails, surprisingly.

At last after intensed training, Mortimer was hitting the balls from the machine and was actually a lot better than Eggman, because as he hit the last ball, he ended up breaking the machine which exploded a bit upon impact.

"Yes! Yes! A-cha-cha! I rule the tennis game, baby!" Mortimer declared, cheering along with Pete who laughed evilly.

Eggman smiled evilly at the two as his plan was really starting to look up. "Yes, yes, perfect! We'll have those two annoying pests out of sight before you can say, _"Great balls of fire"_!"

"With those balls in your head, I'd say you trained them expertly to be just like you in skills." Eggman's robot assistant, Orbot, praised clapping.

At first Eggman, Pete and Mortimer laughed, before realizing what Orbot meant and all glared angrily at the smaller machine before Eggman slammed his fist at the taunting thing. "Be QUIET!"

Clearing his throat once more, the mad scientist then continued. "Now then, as we expected, Sonic and Mickey have made it to the finals, along with their two-tailed friend and that goof-head called, er...Goofy?"

"I'm surprised that Goof-Brain made it at all. I was kinda expectin' Shadow-Boy and that Red Echidna doofus to reach the finals. Not that I'm complainin'." Pete remarked, and Mortimer nodded in agreement.

"A-anyway," Eggman continued, after a moment of bewilderment when he heard that part about Goofy. "In order to face our enemies, we must get the other two out of the way. Then the real games will begin!"

"And if that doesn't work?" Pete inquired.

The egg-shaped man grinned evilly as he turned around with a sinister look that made his two new cohorts nervous. "Plan B: We blow up the stadium."

* * *

It was the night. The finals of the tournament. Everyone couldn't wait to get started. Particularly Mickey and Sonic was they got ready to step up on the podium to begin the final game against Mickey's close friend Goofy and Sonic's best friend Tails.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get started!" Mickey exclaimed happily.

"I know, right?" Sonic smiled in agreement. "Hey, maybe next time we can all enter the exploration competition. Sounds pretty cool, huh?"

Mickey laughed. "You've got yourself a deal, Sonic. Say, after the games, you wanna hang out for a party?"

The blue hedgehog beamed enthusiastically. "I'd love to! That'd be awesome!"

But little did Mickey and Sonic know was that their match tonight isn't going to be what they expected.

* * *

As Goofy and Tails were about to reach the podium for their match against their best friends Mickey and Sonic, they were ambushed and caught by Pete and Mortimer before locking them into a closest.

"A-cha, cha. This is just too easy." Mortimer snickered.

"Now that we'd got those chumps out of the way, time to give Mickey and Sonic a game they'll remember forever! Bwahahahaha!" Pete laughed evilly and Mortimer joined them.

* * *

At the Super Dome, it was time for the finals. The entire stadium was filled with the crowd cheering on, and at the the announcement podium, were Professor Von Drake, and Princess Sally of Kingdom Acorn from a far away continent.

"Time for the Finals." Von Drake announced, and at Sally's nod of approval, the scientist who was also Mickey's friend continued, just as Mickey and Sonic appeared and waved at the crowd who cheered on. "Mickey Mouse and Sonic the Hedgehog versus Tails and Goofy!"

But to everyone's shock and confusion, instead of the two other arrivals as they were expecting, it was none other than Pete and Mortimer who laughed evilly.

"Huh? Pete and Mortimer!?" Mickey exclaimed, bewildered. "What're they doin' here?"

"What the heck is going on?" Sonic asked, also bewildered.

"Bwahahaha! It ain't just us, bozos! But we got this guy too!" Pete declared, and true to his word, the screen behind him and Mortimer switched to reveal Eggman's face.

"Eggman!?" Sonic shouted as he recognized his enemy. "Don't tell me you're here to ruin the games, are you?"

"Hey, look!" Donald, from the audience seats, cried out as he pointed up at the sky where Eggman in his large hover-ship hovered.

"What're you doin' here!?" Mickey demanded his friend's enemy.

"Just as Sonic has correctly guessed, Mouse. I'm here to ruin the games, and those two will be your last opponents in history! Assuming that you two will both survive what's yet to come, of course! Ahh ha ha ha haa!" Eggman cackled evilly, only to once again cough when he went a bit too far. "Ah-_HACK! Wheeze! Koff! Hack! Ahem..._"

"Man, the nerve of him...!" Sonic groaned, frustrated. Of all the times Eggman had to come and try and cause trouble again, it had to be _now_.

Though it would seem things weren't going the way Eggman, Pete and Mortimer wanted already, because as the latter two were gloating over their appearance and prepared themselves for a rematch against Mickey and Sonic, the trio were met with yells of critics.

"Booooooooo!" The crowd hooted at Pete and Mortimer.

"Get off the stage, you big palookas!" Donald yelled out angrily.

"Yeah, no bad guys allowed!" Huey added.

Pete and Mortimer were unable to believe the boo they got from the audience, and even Eggman was furious over this.

"D'oooooooh! Everybody's a critic!" Pete groaned, before deciding. "Time for Plan B."

"Yeah!" Mortimer agreed, before he and Pete tossed away their rackets and pulled out a machine that would shoot out hand bombs. "FIRE!"

Like a machine gun, it shot out several bombs which began to destroy the stadium, much to the horror of most of the crowd who then began to flee in terror. Mickey and Sonic on the other hand, along with other tennis players which included Minnie, Amy, Daisy, Donald, Shadow, and Knuckles, stood their ground.

"We gotta do somethin' or everybody's in even more danger!" Mickey exclaimed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Sonic agreed.

"Right! Ready?"

"You bet!"

Nodding to each other, the two heroes then smacked the bombs away like they would with tennis balls, and their friends that remained did the same, away from most of the stadium as possible and towards Pete and Mortimer. One of the bombs nearly hit them before the fat cat finally lost his patience.

"I'm gonna blow you and that hedgehog up into smithereens, Mickey Mouse!" Pete roared as he and Mortimer leaped off the stage, rapidly firing more bombs which were continuously blocked by his enemy and the other hero. By then Eggman already lost his patience as he glared down at his own enemy and Mickey.

"Ugggggghhhhh! That's it! No more games for you and your mouse friend, you stubborn little irritating hedgehog!" Eggman yelled, as he then prepared to fire a large missile bomb, aiming at both Sonic and Mickey who took notice as did their friends who gasped in horror. "End of the line, Sonic!"

"Don't think so, Egghead!" Sonic taunted, smirking as he gave Mickey a thumbs up, to which his partner nodded with a smirk of his own. Having already come up with an idea, Sonic then raced up with his incredible speed, leaping into the air and aimed.

"I'll show you, Eggman!" Mickey declared, aiming carefully himself.

In perfect unison, Mickey and Sonic whacked the two missiles which went spiraling towards Pete and Mortimer who screamed as they hit the machine, knocking it and the two other villains into the air and left a small crater on the ground. Mortimer landed neatly on his feet, but then Pete landed right on top of him. The machine in the meantime, now pointing upward, automatically shot up another bomb towards Eggman's hovership, much to his horror.

As it landed on one of the wings, it exploded and forced the scientist's ride to lose altitude.

"AH! N-No, no! Not this again!" Eggman screamed, panicking, while a cloth that stood behind him slid off, revealing even more bombs. In the stadium seats, Minnie, Amy, Donald, Daisy, Shadow and Knuckles could only watch in horror, as did Mickey and Sonic who landed next to his friend once again.

"Oh my goodness!" Minnie exclaimed in horror.

"Uh, oh!" Mickey gulped, worriedly.

"That's not good...!" Sonic muttered, worriedly himself. Sure Eggman deserved it, but Sonic wasn't heartless.

As Pete and Mortimer recovered, they saw to their horror that Eggman's out of control craft was heading straight towards them and screamed before they quickly tried to run away, crying out in panic. "No no no no no no no no no!"

"AH! Abort! Abort!" Eggman screamed, trying to regain control as he unexpectedly kept on following Pete and Mortimer the lower he got. Unfortunately it was no use, as it was almost right on top of his two cohorts, and all the three of them could do, as everything seemed to be run in slow mo, was scream. "Nooooooooooooooo!"

_**BOOM!**_

No sooner had Eggman's vessel crashed, it caused a huge explosion. Fortunately, Mickey, Sonic and their friends were unhurt since they were safely higher. Unfortunately for the villains, while still alive, were burnt, bruised, and simply stood there, dazed before a small piece of rubble landed on top of their heads before they collapsed onto the ground, the results of their injuries sinking in.

"Why are we such losers?" Eggman moaned, dismayed.

To make things worse for them and even more embarrassing, not to mention painful, a piece of large pipe from above the foyer, hanging loosely, finally gave away and it fell straight towards the trio. Pete and Mortimer, seeing this, felt a flash of deja vu from just a week again.

"...Not again." Pete groaned, dismayed.

_**CRASH!**_

It landed on top of them on their chests and all three villains grunted in pain in a loud clang. From where they were, Mickey and Sonic cringed when they saw this happen and felt some sympathy for their enemies despite the damage the bad guys had caused, and the punishment Pete, Mortimer and Eggman were about to face, no doubt.

"Ouch. That oughta hurt." Sonic winced.

"Gosh." Mickey muttered, before sighing. "Welp, I guess the tournament's cancelled and delayed until everything's all cleaned up."

"Yeah, no thanks to those three. I'll never understand bad guys and their crazy evil plots." His friend muttered in agreement.

"At least we make a great team." Mickey pointed out, and Sonic smiled in agreement.

Even though the competition was delayed for a month due to the damage the three villains had caused, all in all, it was exciting none the less. Once things were fixed up and the villains went through their punishment of being put into jail for their actions and being forced to clean up the mess, everything was once again set up and the Finals was rescheduled, with Mickey and Sonic winning the tournament in the end.

After that, it was a huge party between two groups of friends, already making plans to enter next year's tournament as well as other sports and fun adventures.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope I did okay with this one-shot. I know that I haven't been doing so well with my stories lately and had taken a break, plus with work and such and my mother's birthday coming up, things had kept me busy from continuing to write. During that time, I kept on edging closer in checking out Sonic again and thought that maybe this would help before I move on to my next project(most likely won't start until Monday the latest).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. See you later!**


End file.
